My Dear Prince
by ShimmeringAlseif
Summary: There's new females joining Smash. Upon hearing Sheeda's name, Marth only had one thought running through his mind...Good lord, save me.. Rated M for future chapters MarthXSheeda
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimor: I do not own SSBB/SSBM or any of the Smash games. Neither do I own Fire Emblem.

Rated M for future chapters.

* * *

He finished dressing before glancing over at Ike's sleeping form.

"Ike, get up. It's about time we start training" Marth spoke loudly, hoping that his friend would wake up.

"Nffh" was the only reply he received before the other man turned around, wrapping himself in his thick

blanket.

"Ike..." Marth repeated, crossing his arms across his chest.

Still no response.

Marth sighed, walking over to the other man's bed. He pulled off the covers as the other man only took hold

of his arm and pulled him down.

Falling onto his chest, Marth groaned as he elbowed his friend.

Ike laughed, "Gotcha again your _highness_" he began laughing even louder as he rolled on top of Marth,

squishing the teenager.

"Ike..You imbecile, get off!" Marth yelled, as he began squirming around.

Ike wiped a tear away from his eye, as he finally ceased his laughter, "Relax _princess_. I'm getting up" he

teased, slowly moving off of the other boy.

Marth sighed, as he pulled himself into a sitting position. "So ge--" "Wait! Aren't some new girls coming

today!?" Asked Ike, a huge grin on his face as he looked at Marth hopefully.

"Well, yes, why?" Marth answered, also asking another question that might have been a little obvious to

everyone else.

"Can you not see?! More girls! We only have Samus, Peach, Zelda, and Jigglypuff! This'll be perfect!" Ike

exclaimed, quickly getting dressed as he ran into the bathroom.

Marth rubbed his head, "Oh..This was because of Peach and Zelda's complaints, wasn't it?" Marth asked,

directing his attention towards the bathroom door.

"Yeah!" Ike exclaimed once again. "They argued about Master Hand only having boys joining, they called him

a sexist, then Master Hand said he had some spare room to fit a couple girls!"

"I see.." Marth looked down thoughtfully, as he pondered how the rest of the smashers would react.

"Wait..Didn't they arrive about an hour ago?" Ike asked, quickly snapping his head in Marth's direction.

"Yes..They're probably being greeted in the lobby. Why are you so excited?" Marth looked up at his friend, he

noticed he looked a bit anxious.

"Because! More girls Marth! It's not enough looking like one pretty boy, so come on!" he said, pulling his

friend out the door as quickly as he could.

_Looking like..One?_ Marth pondered a moment before it hit him. "Hey!"

--In The Lobby--

Most people had cleared out, Ike pressumed an hour worth of greetings was enough.

Marth pulled his wrist out of Ike's grasp, as he began rubbing it.

_Wow, he was in such a rush just to meet the wall._

Marth sighed as he walked over to the couch and took a seat, waiting for his friend to get over the shock.

"B-but..." Ike looked around, whimpereing sadly. Then his attention turned towards one of the left halls, as

Master Hand came in walking with a couple of _girls._

_YES!_ Ike mentally screamed as he jumped in joy, Master hand noticed. _Very out of character._

Master Hand walked over to Ike, the ladies trailing beside him.

"Are you busy Ike? I'm showing these young ladies around, but I have a meeting in about five minutes"

Master Hand said, waving around a bit.

"NoI'mNotBusy!" Ike threw, answering a little too fast. But Master Hand barely understood the young

swordsman.

"Good." Master Hand turned around, pointing a finger at a smiling girl with dark brown hair. "This is Daisy"

He pointed another finger at an angelic woman with green hair "this is Palutena" the woman only gave Ike a

warm smile _-0- Marth was basically laying on the couch by now as he heard, Daisy, then, Paluetta, he sighed_

_ as he closed his eyes and shoved his arms behinds his head. -0-_ Master Hand continued, "this is Amy" he

said pointing to a rather exciting pink haired female, "and this is Sheeda" he said pointing to a girl with her

arms crossed and nose in the air.

_Sheeda_..At those words a yell was heard followed by a thump. Master Hand only turned his attention towards

the couch as he made his way over. The girls once again by his side.

Marth sat up rubbing his head as he groaned.

"And ladies this is our Altean Prince M--" " MARTH!!" came a loud squeaky voice. As Marth looked up only

to be glomped, and deprieved of air.

Marth gasped, as Master Hand only floated about confused. "I see you both know eachother, very well then.

I'll see you all later, I'm going to be late" and with that Master Hand vanished.

"MARTHMARTHMARTHMARTH!!" the girl kept squeaking about, hugging the breathless prince even tighter.

Marth gasped for air, as he looked at the blue haired girl.

_It really is Sheeda. Oh good lord, why?!_

"Shee..da.." Marth spoke out, taking a breather between the name.

"Yes?" she chirped out, excitedly. "Let..G..o.."

"Well how rude, you're not happy to see me?" Sheeda pouted, hugging the boy tighter.

Ike laughed about, "You may want to let the little _princess_ go, his face looks blue from where I'm standing."

Sheeda let go immedeatly as Marth sat up taking more air than needed. He coughed, as he began to relax.

Sheeda neared her face to his, smiling at the handsome prince. Marth only inched away, as he jumped when

he heard a yell.

Everyone turned their attention towards the left, where Sonic was seen running from Amy.

Ike began laughing again. Before looking over at his struggling friend.

Ike nearly laughed at the site, the boy looked scared as the other woman was attempting to kiss him, with

Marth only looking in a different direction every time.

"So Marth..who's the girl?" Ike asked, still not being able to contain his laughter enough to not make it sound

like a taunt.

Marth groaned, as the girl only glared at Ike.

"He hasn't told you about me?! Hasn't mentioned any _Sheeda_ in his life?!" the girl screamed loudly, as Ike

only twitched in fear.

"Well..No, not really. He talks about Link though." Ike mentioned, seeing as how Link and Marth had been

best friends.

"What?!" Sheeda looked over at Marth furiously, grabbing at the collar of his tunic.

"YOUHAVEN'TTOLDTHEMABOUTME?!" She screamed so loudly that Marth was sure everyone in the

mansion could hear her.

"And who is this _Link_ anyways?! Another girlfriend of yours?!" she questioned Marth, as the other boy only

looked at her in confusion and fear.

Ike let out another roar of laughter, trying to spit something out.

"It's _haha_ one of his _hahahaha_ best friends. Link is a _hahaha_ man" he informed her, as he began choking.

Sheeda looked at Marth surprisingly, "So you mean to tell me you're gay Marth?!" she yelled again, as

laughters were heard coming from the kitchen.

Marth only whimpered as a light tint of pink arose on the bridge of his nose. "No..He's just my friend. Ike

just...told you.."

"Oh.." Sheeda let go of him with a guilty expression, then her glare returned. "Wait..How come no one knows

who I am?! You havn't talked about me?!"

Marth winced as he began crawling away. "I..I just..I was too..busy training.."

_Slap_

"Ow.." Marth rubbed his cheek in agony as he felt himself being lifted up.

Sure enough, there was Sheeda locking her arms around one of his own.

"Well why don't you tell everyone now?" she smiled up at him, fluttering her eyelashes.

Marth once again groaned, before being elbowed in the stomach. Marth flinched, as he placed a single hand

on his stomach.

"Well..?" Began Sheeda again.

"Sheeda here is.." began Marth, trying to find the correct words.

"She is.." he pondered for another moment.

"She.." he began but stopped again.

Sheeda looked over at Marth puzzled before she chirped out "I'm his wife!" she smiled and embraced him

again.

Ike stopped laughing momentarily, eyes wide, jaw dropped. "Wait..You're married Marth?!"

Marth only made a face, as Sheeda answered for him. "Yes!"

Ike was terribly confused by now. "But I thought you said you never--" "I didn't" Marth answered his friend,

looking down slightly.

Sheeda looked at Marth puzzled once more before catching on. "We only had the cerimony done before

someone, _looked at Marth_, had to leave for his _heroic_ Smash tournament"

Marth let out a soft sigh, before being pulled towards the kitchen.

Ike only looked after the couple, a bit surprised himself.

"Poor girl.." Palutena only looked at Ike confused "She looks like she really loves him though"

Ike only smiled "I meant Marth"

--In The Kitchen--

Fox snickered as he watched Sheeda dragging Marth into the kitchen.

"Marth you didn't tell me you liked men" Falco spoke out, grinned deviously.

"Yeah Marth" Fox added, laughing out a bit.

"I'm.." began Marth before he saw Sheeda over with Fox and Falco, and by the looks of it, she was

lecturing..More like screaming at the two. Then they just walked out mumbling something.

Marth watched them leave before he heard an _Ahem_.

He looked back, as Sheeda smiled and pulled him towards a table.

Marth sat down, before Sheeda glued him to the seat or something. Then she began once again...Nearing his

face.

"You know..You've gotten a bit too thin. Let me get you something to eat" Marth was about to protest but

saw Sheeda skipping off to the refrigirator happily.

He sighed.

_This is going to be a long day.._

Oh poor Marth.

Let's see if Sheeda even lets him breathe in the next chapter.


	2. Running From Hell

Chapter two!

Disclaimor: I do not own SSBB/SSBM or any of the Smash series. Nor do I own Fire Emblem.

(Day Two)

Marth groaned as Sheeda kept combing his hair.

_What was wrong with this woman. First, she wakes him up at three in the morning! Then she forcefully _

_shoves him into the bathroom. As if that weren't enough, she begins nagging on why he wasn't wearing any_

_armor. And now why was she combing his hair? Because she insisted upon doing so._

He sighed as he felt a hand being placed on his head.

"Your hair is absolutely soft, and beautiful now, thanks to yours truely" she smiled proudly, as Marth only

rolled his eyes, of course _carefully_ so Sheeda wouldn't tear a limb off of him.

Ike began tossing and turning until he finally had the courage to speak up "Uugh, take Marth to your room..if

you want him to be up this early he can be. I still need my beauty sleep"

Sheeda glared at the man, about to give him the lecture of his life before she heard a small gasp. She turned

around, only to find Marth looking down at his finger as Sheeda watched some red liquid spill. She let out a

squeak before running over to him and examining his finger.

Marth sighed, as Ike only looked over his shoulder and mouthed a _Thanks_ at Marth.

"Be more careful! See, this is exactly why I insist on you wearing some armor, what if it had bee--" Marth

just ignored her, a bit tired of her constant ranting. And it was only day two!

"Are you even listening to me?!" Marth directed his attention towards the young woman again, nodding as he

thought of a brilliant idea.

"Sheeda, my finger wont stop bleeding. And it seems as though I have run out of bandages." he said,

pouting slightly hoping Sheeda would worry and run over to Dr. Mario to obtain more bandages.

"Oh don't worry about it!" she chirped, pulling out a small kit from her pocket. "This is exactly why I carry

this around, in case you injure yourself" she said happily, as she began humming and placing the small

bandage around his finger.

_Great. Just great! I need another plan..._

"There! All better!" she exclaimed as Ike began to twitch.

"Could you yell any louder!" he exclaimed himself, trying to ignore the glare the woman was surely giving

him.

"You know what! Maybe I can!! And I will, you know why?! Because--" she looked around, sensing a missing

presense. She turned around about twice, then looked up, down, right, left.

"Marth.." she whimpered softly.

"MARTH!!" she yelled loudly, stomping and cursing as Ike only sunk into his bed, hoping he'd live to see

another day.

--In The Halls--

_Pant pant pant_

He sprinted down each hall before hearing _MARTH!_ his eyes grew wide as he pushed himself to the limit.

Jumping behind a counter, he crawled onto all fours, taking small peeks nervously as he heard many people

complaining about something.

_I'm going to die_

He gripped his head as he heard someone approaching.

_Oh no I'm dead! I'm so dead! I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to..._

Fox walked around the counter, looking down strangely at Marth before a smirk crawled upon his features.

"Hey Falco, your future _girlfriend_ looks like _she's_ hiding from something" Marth only gritted his teeth,

wishing Fox and Falco would just leave. He was in enough problems already.

Falco walked over casually, before chuckling.

"Aww, the great Prince Marth, hiding? And what's with the bandage? Broke a nail?" Both Fox and Falco broke

out into laughter before they stopped as they heard, _MARTH! YOU ARE SO DEAD!._

Marth began to tremble a bit before looking up at Fox and Falco's blank faces.

Fox and Falco only looked at eachother, each exchanging ideas as they grinned evily.

"So, what's got you trembling Marth?" Asked Falco, pretending he hadn't heard anything about two seconds

ago.

Marth ignored the blue-feathered bird as he tried crawling away from the situation.

"You know what Falco, I think we outta tell someone about Marth's strange behavior. He might be in a critical

situation."

They grinned at eachother before screaming out, "Sheeda!! Marth's in the kitchen!!" Both broke out into

laughter, as Marth jumped to his feet and stared about nervously.

_MARTH!!_

Marth stared at the door, knowing any moment she'd burst in screaming. He looked around, the closet, _she'll _

_probably eat the handle off_, cupboards, _Kirby could barely fit in there_, under the table,_ she'll definatly shatter_

_the table_, window,..._he'd die if he didn't land right._

He only shrugged as he raced towards the window, opening it as he let himself fall out.

He only tripped and fell into a bush.

_Oh come on! This was only the first floor!_

He looked back in the window before he once again, began running at insane speed.

--In The Kitchen--

"MARTH!! WHERE ARE YOU?!" burst Sheeda through the door, and surely, she broke the table in half as she

spotted a fox and a bird laughing as if someone had poisoned them with laughing gas.

_Was she just fooled?_

"YOU TWO!! YOU FOOLED ME DIDN'T YOU!! WHERE'S MARTH?!" she yelled loud enough to break through

Fox and Falco's laughter. Both looked at eachother in fear, as they glanced around for any sign of Marth.

"He was just.." began Falco before someone grabbed at his shirt and lifted him a couple inches off the

ground.

"Where. Is. He?!" she asked, glaring daggers at Falco, who at this point was speechless.

"He was.." he began again as he was cut off by Sheeda's voice.

"WHERE IS--" the window suddenly caught her attention, as she noticed it open. She threw Falco off to the

side, as she quickly ran over to it. She looked outside, finding nothing. Jumping outside she noticed a piece

of string attatched to a rather messy bush. She grabbed it, noticing the color, it was blue, light blue.

_How strange, Marth's tunic is exactly the same color!_

Yes, she had basically memorized most of her lover's features, among this where the clothes too.

She then began running again, as she noticed many messy bushes and small, what she would call, _half-_

_footprints_, labled the ground. Telling her exactly where to go.

--With Marth--

Marth looked around nervously, noticing many windows. He looked up and spotted what seemed to be, the

room he and Ike shared. He of course knew, as he had decorated the curtains with the symbol of his

kingdom.

He took a deep breath before he jumped from one window to another, approaching the window.

_Almost..there..._

He grasped the ledge, looking down as he noticed nothing out of the ordinary. He opened the window and

pushed himself in, landing on his stomach, he stood up quickly as he looked over to Ike, who was still trying

to get some decent sleep.

_Should he wake him up? After all, it was already eight in the morning. If he wasn't able to fall asleep in four _

_hours then that was his problem, he needed help!_

"Ike" he whispered, running over to the man's bed. As he shook his shoulder a bit too roughly.

"Marth..stop running from your _sweet, caring_, girlfriend..wife, whatever she is, so she'll shut up and let me

get some shut eye.." he mumbled, covering his head with his pillow, hoping it would block out any noise.

Marth only looked down at his friend, tearing the pillow away from him.

"No, Ike help. If I let her catch me now, she'll kill me. Help!" he nearly yelled, grasping Ike's shoulders and

shaking him once again, a bit too roughly.

Ike only slapped the boy's hands away as he turned around and mumbled, "get naked and cover yourself in

chocolate..that outta work.."

Marth only frowned, smacking his friend's head.

Ike growled, as he took hold on Marth's wrist and pulled him onto his chest.

"Gotcha..again!" he said, laughing out loudly.

"Ike! Not right now!" he said, pushing himself off the boy, as he fell onto his rear.

Just then, Sheeda fell in through the window.

"Marth..." she twitched breathlessly.

"Where..were you?!" she managed to yell out as she approached Marth a bit angered.

"I was..ehm..in...the bathroom!" he said, backing away slowly.

_Slap_

"Ow.." the boy rubbed his cheek, as he felt himself being pulled into the bathroom.

"Next time you decided to lie to me, make up a believable excuse! You're filthy! How can you say you were

just in the bathroom?! Come on, you need another shower"

The door closed, and all that could be heard were protests. Then the sound of running water was heard, as

everythng calmed down.

Ike only smirked, as he rolled onto his side.

_Now to get some shut eye._

--

Well that was a bit short, but anyways.

Chapter two is done!

Poor Marth

Next Chapter - Marth comes into contact with some of the other Smashers. The usual day socializing. But how will Sheeda react to this?


	3. Flirting?

(Day Three)

--

"Marth where--" Sheeda snapped her head over to the bathroom, upon hearing a grunting noise. "Marth!" She tackled the boy to the floor, not waiting for him to fully come out of the bathroom.

"I'm not your damn Marthy-bear, I think he's in the lobby...kitchen or something" Ike practically shoved Sheeda off, Sheeda only glaring down at him and pointing her nose up in the air.

"Hmph.." With that she stompped out of the room, hoping to find Marth in the "lobby...kitchen or something" as Ike had put it.

"Damn women confusing me for other women" Ike shook his head, drying his hair with a simple towel. He sighed, _These are the kind of things that make me think about dating men instead_

--

"Ha, no. I did hear Ganondorf and Diddy Kong were out though" Marth took another sip of his lemonade, looking over to his little gossip group.

"Ganny? No way! It took Link such a long time to defeat him once! Who beat him?" Zelda seemed a bit shocked at knowing Ganondorf had been beaten, and kicked out of the tournament.

"I'm really not sure, I think it might have been Bowser, apparently the King of Koopas wasn't on good terms with him" Marth chuckled a bit, looking over at Peach who seemed as if she was going to speak, but instead just nodded and looked down silently.

"That overgrown turtle?! No way! Link could've done better!" Zelda continued to argue, loudly much.

"Zelda, shh. If he hears that he'll hold something against you aswell" Zelda frowned looking in Samus's direction, the bounty hunter appeared to be reading a book peacefully.

Peach finally seemed to snap out of her thoughts and speak up. "Well if G--" "Marth!!" Marth's eyes widened, it only took him about two seconds to recognize that voice...It was Sheeda.

Now, he didn't hate Sheeda or anything, but sometimes she was just a bit _too _overprotective. Oh, who was he kidding, she was overprotective all the time!

"I've been looking for you! Why didn't you tell me you'd be here HUH?!" Sheeda began her ranting, pointing an accusing finger at Marth's face.

"Well..I wasn't awa--" "Don't give me your excuses!" Marth sighed, preparing himself for what seemed like another long lecture from the one and only..Sheeda.

Sheeda was about to give Marth the lecture of his life before noticing others around her dear lover. She showed no expression at first until she began gritting her teeth and looking over at Marth, more furious than ever.

"Oh, I get it! You just thought you'd bounce your little butt down to the lobby so you could flirt with every other woman in this mansion!" The overprotective girl neared her face towards the prince's. The other three women shooting her a questioning look.

"But I lik--" "Shut up you loose elf" "I'm n--" "Didn't you hear me! I see any of you three near my little Marth again, and you're going to get it big time!" Zelda sighed in defeat, not wanting to anger the woman anymore. But Samus had something else in mind...

"Well, what if I'm the one that wants him?" Marth's eyes doubled in size, he knew Samus was known for running her mouth, but now..She was taking it way too far.

"Excuse me?!" Sheeda shoved Marth behind her protectively, the prince tripping and falling over to the ground. "Ow.." Sheeda hadn't noticed, she was too busy arguing with Samus now.

"Hard of hearing? What. If. _I._ Want. Him?" Samus crossed her arms, challenging the other girl.

Sheeda fumed with anger, looking about ready to bite Samus's head off if she had to. "What if he's already taken, HUH?!"

Marth frowned, looking over at the couch next to him and repeatedly banging his head against it. "OW!" hoping Sheeda would notice and quit arguing with Samus he continued making sounds of pain. But Sheeda just wasn't listening.

"You think he really likes you? Guess what? I've been with him far longer" Sheeda's jaw dropped at the though of her beloved prince dating another woman. Marth mentally slapped himself, twitching as he glared over at Samus.

"I know he wouldn't do something like that, he's not interested in guys..or whatever you are" Sheeda stared at Samus intensely, urging her on to the point where they could just settle this with a little battle.

Samus at this point was a bit irritated, sure she was somewhat of a tomboy, but a guy? She didn't even look like one! "You're just jealous because you it's true! Guess what?! He's been with Peach over there too!"

Peach's eyes widened, sprinting off faster than anyone thought possible. Zelda backed away, avoiding the arguement aswell. She quietly sneaked into the kitchen just as Fox and Falco had exited it.

"That's it!" Sheeda sent a kick towards the other girl, Samus only sidestepping it and knocking her onto the ground.

Marth tensed up, _I'll just...go that way..._ he slowly got to his feet, looking down at the fighting women. Turning his back on them he began running off towards the halls, just then tripping over Jigglypuff and ending up with the small puff-ball under him.

Fox smirked elbowing Falco, Falco quickly caught on a smirk making it's way to his features aswell. They both nodded before...

"MARTH! What are you doing?! Attacking Jigglypuff like that! We all know you like her, but that's rude!" both of them looked over at Sheeda who had frozen, in an instant she threw Samus half way across the lobby directing her attention at Marth, who indeed was..on top of Jigglypuff.

Fox held in a couple of laughing fits, pushing Falco over to the kitchen again and all that could be heard from the two..or rather, from the kitchen now, were roars of laughter.

Marth stood up quickly, helping the small puff-ball up. "I'm so sorry, I rea--" "MARTH!" Marth cringed, getting the feeling Sheeda had actually believed Fox and Falco.

In an instant Sheeda was right beside Marth, gripping his arm a bit too tightly. "Now you're...you're flirting with THAT?!" she exaggerated a bit, pointing yet another accusing finger at the prince.

"What? No! Y--" "W-what do I have that she doesn't have?" Sheeda looked like she was about to cry, but right when Marth was feeling a bit sorry for her, she quickly glared at Jigglypuff.

"What's wrong with you? You really think I'd flirt with a...Pokemon now!?" Jigglypuff gave them a confused look before running from the scene.

Without a word, Sheeda dragged the prince back over to her room.

--

(Night time - 11:30pm)

Marth rushed into his room, his face covered by what seemed like cream and cucumbers sliding down his face. Shutting the door, he heard someone laugh.

"What happend?" Ike asked his friend, once again laughing. Marth rolled his eyes, making his way to the bathroom. "Sheeda happend" the prince simply stated, drying his face with a towel.

"She's a bit too overprotective. She was jealous today...Over a Pokemon! You think I'd seriously fall for a Jigglypuff" Marth shook his head, only making the older of the two laugh out some more.

"Remind me never to get married" Ike yawned looking over at the frustrated prince. "What gave her that idea by the way? Where you making a move on Jigglypuff?" Ike grinned deviously, waiting for the prince to respond.

"Fox and Falco gave her the idea" the prince walked over to his closet, scrambling through the many clothes. "Ah those two" Ike shook his head "They've been telling everyone I abbuse you. And that I don't bathe, and that I'm a pervert, and that--" Marth chuckled "at least half of it is true" Ike looked over at the prince, tossing a nearby pen in his direction.

"Stop being such a child" Marth unbuttoned his tunic, Ike staring at the younger. "See! Pervert!" Ike fell onto his back, laughing loudly. "I guess. It's not my fault, girls just bring out the pervert in me"

Marth continued laughing aswell, untill Ike's words finally hit him. "Hey!"

--

Chapter done!

It took a while for me to update, I'm sorry. I was just terribly busy.


	4. The Many Mistakes Of A Day

Disclaimor: I do not own SSBB/SSBM or any of the Smash Series

Chapter Four

--

_Why am I doing this? So much for being a man_

Marth hung onto the window, trying to find a way to get to the ground without breaking anything serious.

_Why didn't I think up a plan before_

The young prince sighed, this was definatly Sheeda's fault, all he was trying to do at this moment was get down to the lobby in one piece, that meant no Sheeda trailing behind him yelling at him for not wearing enough armor or some nonesense of the sort.

Yes, that was why he was currently hanging from his window which was a couple stories up and to be honest, he couldn't just let himself drop and expect to land on two feet like some type of superhero, no, he'd probably end up twisting his ankle, therefore landing on his rear or maybe being a faceplant, thus breaking something serious.

_You know what..I'm just going to climb back up there and t--_

"Maaaarth! Are you in here?" _Sheeda! _Marth instantly let go of the window, landing on his back and letting out an agonizing yell. He groaned noticing it wasn't all that bad, it's not like it was concrete ground it was just a couple of bushes and grass. He smiled happily as he stood up and dusted himself off. He was definatly proud of himself, and with that pride he began on making his way over to the lobby until..

"Marth! Did you just jump out the window?!" The young prince twitched, trying his best to smile to make the situation seem less stressful.

"Um..No" Marth took a couple of steps backwards, ready to make a run for it.

"You know, you're making me want to go down there just to slap you. But I won't, I have a battle in about four minutes. You BETTER come and watch me!"

Marth turned around, waving at her. "I will don't worry Sheeda"

--Four minutes later--

"Hey Marth, aren't you going to go watch Sheeda?" Ike threw yet another magazine onto the small table, picking up another and doing the same.

"No thanks. She might jump off the stage just to make sure I'm twenty feet away from everyone else" Marth sighed, sitting on the arm of the couch.

Ike yawned, slamming his feet onto the table and shoving his arms behind his head.

"It's your funeral"

Marth shrugged, looking down at his fingers out of bordem until a sudden noise caught his attention. It was comming from the kitchen..

Marth stood up making his way over to the door, it was slightly open..he peeked in, spotting Fox and Falco near a counter. They seemed to be..making food perhaps? Marth made a face, they seemed to be having way too much fun to _just _be making food.

"What are those two up to now?" Marth jumped, slightly startled. There stood the mercenary with his great sword upon his shoulder.

"I'm not sure.." Marth bit down on his index finger, trying to make out what the other two were doing. Fox and Falco suddenly began laughing, turning around with a tray in hand.

Marth jumped away from the door, aswell as Ike. They ran for the couch, Ike landing lazily on the larger couch. While Marth seated himself on the armchair.

Fox and Falco threw open the kitchen door, walking into the lobby. Marth threw them a glare while Ike just stared at them as if they were the strangest things on the planet.

"Hey guys, want some snacks?" Fox pushed the tray in front of Ike's face, knowing the mercenary would most likely take one just to make them go away. And just as they predicted, he took one.

About to pop it in his mouth, a sudden 'ahem' stopped him. Ike blinked glancing over at Marth, who was signaling over at the tray. Ike might have looked like an imbecile to Fox and Falco, but he caught on quickly.

"Why aren't you two eating any?" he raised an eyebrow, staring at the two confused figures before him.

"Well..uh..we already ate some" began Fox "are they even good?" Ike sniffed them, as if he were inspecting the food "of course they are, me and Falco made them. We know how to--" "is it supposed to be a muffin or a cookie" Ike looked at the small muffin curiously, of course he knew it was a muffin.

"Well, it's a muff--" "it doesn't look too good" Ike pushed the matter, squishing the small muffin a bit between his fingers. "Well, it is we te--" "I usually like things with flavor this seems so dull" Ike waved the muffin about, tilting his head sideways to glance at the other two.

"It does have fla--" "I bet you it's bitter, and you t--" "Just eat the damn muffin! Look it's good!" Falco took a large bite out of one of the muffins, before realizing what he was doing.

"Falco!" Fox dropped the tray, draggin Falco into the kitchen. "Um..he has..bread-anitismisti..uh..he can't eat bread" with that he slammed the kitchen door, Ike breaking out in a loud laughing fit.

"Stupid parakeet, who do they think they're fooling?" Ike let out a loud sigh, observing the small muffin that he was still holding. "I wonder what it contained"

"Hey Ike" Ike didn't bother to look over at the prince, knowing perfectly who was asking said question.

"Yeah?"

"What's bread-anitismisti?"

Ike tossed the small muffin over into Marth's direction.

--

(In The Halls)

Ike dragged himself through the many halls, wondering what his femenine-like companion was doing at the time. _Probably on a leash, being fed some dog chow or something..._

The halls were quite silent, Ike swore he could just stop where he was and take a nap.

The mercenary sighed, approaching a corner. He closed his eyes, turning around said corner.

_Bump_

Ike rubbed his forehead, noticing a small figure sprawled on the ground. Wait, had he knocked the person over?

"Ah, I'm such a moron. Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going" he held out a hand, helping the other up.

"Wait, aren't you...Ike? Sorry if I have the name wrong" Ike frowned before recognizing her. "Palutena? Am I right?"

Palutena nodded, looking down.

"Sorry for knocking you over.." Ike scratched his head, his laziness had actually caused an accident. Now wasn't that a first?

"Oh!" Palutena suddenly jumped. Seeming in more of a hurry than she was previously.

"I have a battle in one minute! I'm sorry, but I really must go! I'll see you around" Ike rose his hand up in some sort of salute, Palutena only waving him off and dashing down the hall.

_What's with all the female members having battles today?_

--

(In The Bathroom)

_Hmmm, nothing better than a soothing shower. It's always somewhere I can relax and let my stress escape from my body freely as if--_

The door burst open, only to be slammed back shut just as loudly.

"You better be scrubbing behind your ears"

Marth frowned, _So much for relaxing_

"I am..." the young prince lazily scrubbed behind his ears, knowing if he were to disobey Sheeda it might just lead to a longer discussion.

Small fingers pulled the curtains to the side slightly. Marth let out a rather femenine-like yell, pushing the curtains back.

"Sheeda, let me shower. I know HOW to shower" Marth felt some regret in his words, but merely shook his head convinced what he was saying was true.

"Don't be silly. It's not like I haven't seen you and your glorious nudity already, now stop being so shy and immatu--" "For the last time Sheeda, I know how to take a shower"

Sheeda huffed crossing her arms, "be sure to scrub behind your ears, oh and don't forget to sc--" "Sheeda!" a slight tint of pink rose up to the prince's face, luckily not even Sheeda could see him with the curtains in the way.

"Okay, okay, I'm leaving. I'll be back to check on you in a few"

Marth sighed once again returning to his _temporary_ paradise.

--

(Fifteen minutes later- Night time 10:23)

Marth walked out of the bathroom, making his way over to the closet.

Ike turned around, smirking slightly as an idea hit him. He looked around, picking up a small square shaped piece of paper. He looked at the piece of paper as if it were the most interesting thing he ever saw. He then began to laugh..

"What are you laughing at, Ike?" Marth directed his attention towards the mercenary, noticing he was staring at a small paper.

"Nothing..I just got a picture of Fox and Falco making out..you know I could use this as blackmail. Come 'ere, look" Ike signaled the other over, Marth making a face before approaching the other.

Ike then took hold of the other's wrist, pulling the other on top of him. He laughed loudly, before rolling onto the younger of the two.

"Ike! Get off!" Marth struggled under the mercenary, but to no avail the other was just intimidatingly powerful.

"I can't believe I got you again!"

The door creaked open..

In stepped Sheeda, Marth only noticed her presense when she shut the door.

Oh no, this wasn't a good scene. Ike on top of him, laughing his ass off, while...he only wore a towel wrapped around his waist because he never finished dressing.

This was definatly not good at all, and he was pretty sure if he didn't end up dying, Ike would. Or who knows..maybe they both would!

--

There's chapter four. I'll try to update chapter five tomorrow because I already have a pretty good idea what it's going to be about.

Well let me know what you think!


	5. What happend?

Disclaimor: I do not own SSBB/SSBM or any of the Smash series. Same goes for Fire Emblem.

Chapter Five

--

Marth rubbed his cheek upon waking up, he could faintly remember the incidents that occured just the night before. Was Ike dead?

He glanced around, finding no signs of the mercenary. Did Sheeda really get that mad? Did she kill him?

The young prince stood up, stretching out before making his way over to the bathroom.

--Thirty minutes later--

Marth sighed, stepping out of his room. The halls were quiet, either everyone was still asleep or they were all gathered somewhere. He doubted them all still being asleep due to the fact that it was one in the morning. Boy had he overslept today.

Making his way down the staircase he noticed something, the lights were off everywhere. This would definatly make getting down to the lobby a bit difficult, he just hoped he wouldn't break a bone trying to guess each step. Why were the halls lit but the stairs weren't? He shook off the thought, with his one destination being the lobby.

It only took him a couple more steps before bumping into something, or rather _someone,_ who he unfortunatly ended up falling on and tumbling with all the way down.

The prince stood up, dusting himself off, noticing who he had bumped into he felt the need to laugh but held it in anyways, putting on the best apologetic face he could make.

"Sorry about that Fox" the other stood up angrily, dusting himself off just as Marth had a few moments earlier.

"Watch where you're going!" Fox walked away, Marth wanting to do something childish at that moments but refrained from doing so.

"Fox, where are you going?" Fox continued walking, ignoring the prince. This only left Marth one option..Follow.

--

Marth followed him through many halls, before the other stopped at a huge door. He looked around jumping slightly when he noticed Marth behind him.

"Have you been following me?" why was Fox whispering? This was all so confusing.

"Yes, I have. I thought you would have noticed by now" Fox shook his head, signaling Marth forward.

"Come on then, but keep quiet"

Marth followed, upon entering a rather large room he looked about. Everyone was here, why?

"Hey, Marth" Ike waved at him, he seemed to be putting up some poster or something. Wait...Ike? He wasn't dead! What a surprise!

"Ike, you're alive!" Ike only looked at him in surprise. "Of course I am, now help me put this up"

Marth made a face before nodding. "What is this?" Marth asked, stepping on a small stool in order to reach the height Ike had wanted to place this poster.

"It's called a poster, usually made out of paper, ever heard of it Marth?" Marth rolled his eyes rephrasing his question.

"What's all this for? The poster and balloons?"

Ike turned to look at the prince, rather bored himself. "It's a surprise birthday party for Master Hand"

The mercenary stretched his arms above his head, seating himself on a couch, ignoring the glares he received from Fox and Falco who had been holding a conversation until Ike jumped in between them.

"Wait..Ike, why are all the lights off in--" "So Master Hand would think it's still night, well...at least that's what Samus said"

Marth rubbed his head, _He'd think it was still night? Come on, Master Hand isn't that brainless...well, seeing as how he was a hand...he was technically brainless but not as in..AHH! _Marth shook his head, Master Hand was just Master Hand.

"So what were you all hoping, that he'd fall down the stairs?" Marth crossed his arms, staring at Ike as the mercenary chuckled.

"That would be fun to watch, but no. Don't ask me alright..it was all Samus's idea" Ike yawned, stretching his arms out again, although this time hitting Falco on the forehead.

"Ow..watch it" Ike ignored the bird, _accidentally _hitting him again.

"Bastard! Stop that!" Ike lifted a brow, as if asking the other what he had done wrong.

"Fox, let's go. And leave this MORON to smack the rest of the mansion around" Fox glared at Ike, taking his leave as he trailed Falco to the kitchen.

"Hey Ike..where's Sheeda?" Marth asked all of the sudden, noticing Sheeda was nowhere to be seen.

"Huh..oh Sheeda? She's probably in her room, I don't know..Shouldn't you know Romeo?" Ike, taking advantage that Fox and Falco had left outstretched his body onto the couch, treating it as he treated his bed.

Marth let this new information sink into his head before a strong arm wrapped itself around his shoulder. "Hey Marth!"

Marth looked over at the man, it was none other than Link.

"Hey Link, where have you been. I haven't seen you around since I arrived here" Link merely shrugged in response. He smiled as he ruffled the prince's hair. "Trying to find a way to impress you know who"

Marth growled, his hair was sticking up everywhere he just hated that! "Oh, still trying to get to her. I hear she likes you"

Link's eyes sparkled, nearing his face towards Marth's as if trying to find the slightest signal of hope. Marth was definatly not lying so Link really looked hopeful now.

"Did she tell you?!" Marth nodded, which made Link jump for joy, the elf-boy now full of confidence waved at Marth.

"I'll see you around then Marth, and thanks" Link was now making his way over to Zelda, a little _too _confidently. He sure was walking strangely not to mention tripping on inanimate objects and knocking some of the younger smashers over such as Lucas, Pikachu, and Ness who only glared at the elf, except for Ness, who was right about to hit the other with his baseball bat but was pulled back by the other two.

Marth smiled turning back towards the couch only to find it empty, _where did Ike go?_

--

Ike climbed up a couple more steps before stopping right before his room. He opened it lazily and slammed the door shut behind him.

Yes, he was ditching the party but only temporarily, after all everyone needed their beauty sleep plus a break, which meant...he could get up whenever he felt like it. He didn't get much sleep yesterday anyways, so he had an excuse.

_(Flashback)_

_He was sitting on Marth triumphantly before he noticed another presense. Sheeda..._

_Marth was the first to faint after noticing Sheeda walk in. Now why would the prince faint? Not short after did Sheeda faint, although on her behalf it was a bit more painful seeing how she bumped her head on a nearby table with a book titled "Kind, Lonely, Princess" faling on her head. How ironic._

_It was then Ike noticed why both 'girls' had fainted. Let's just say the position he and Marth shared wasn't exactly a family picture._

_He laughed hopping off the bed, now normally he wouldn't care if there were two sleeping princesses in his room, the more princesses the better. But one of them was bleeding, probably from hitting the table too hard. _

_The mercenary sighed, picking up the woman and making his way over to Dr.Mario's._

_Dr.Mario, of course being Dr.Mario, questioned him for a while, making him sign some papers and answer questions. He wasted so much time there...Which was basically the reason as to why he hadn't gotten enough sleep._

_(Flashback END)_

Ike yawned, preparing himself for a good resting period. No Marth, no Sheeda, what could be better..

--

Chapter five finished!

I know this isn't my longest chapter but I'm really sorry. xX I've just been so busy with everything going on. I JUST got back home yesterday night and obviously didn't post anything for a while. Sorry.

Anyways, the next chapter will probably be something to do with Fox and Falco and why they always...act how they act. Not to mention Sheeda and a couple of other incidents.

Elincia you say? I had no idea Ike swore to protect anyone. oo But yes! Definatly, I'll do my part and research the girl a little. It would make the story more interesting either by actually introducing her to the story or making Ike mention her a couple of times. Thank you.

Well people, tell me what you think!


	6. Sour Attitude

Disclaimor: I do not own SSBB/SSBM or any of the Smash series. Nor do I own Fire Emblem.

Chapter Six

--

Ike outstretched his arms, sitting up he took note of the time. _Four thirty-one. _He glanced over to the side, well prince Marth was certainly still asleep. For once in his lifetime he had beat the young prince!

He stumbled over to the younger's bed, the mercenary couldn't help but smile. _It reminds me of when I used to read Sleeping Beauty to my sister. But this is more like..Sleeping Crossdresser. _He chuckled thinking up something to do..

Well first things first, a nice bath might suit him well.

* * *

--Fifteen minutes later--

* * *

Well Ike was set for his long and _exciting _day. On the other hand Marth was STILL asleep, the running water and singing hadn't woken him up yet?

Ike took a seat on a small stool.._Hmm.._

The mercenary shrugged, the prince was still probably tired from running around the mansion the night before.

Ike spun in his seat to face a rather large mirror, _like I need to comb my hair or put on some make-up. Just let everything be put in place naturally..Yeah..Wait a second, make-up? _Ike picked up a make-up kit, looking over at Marth then back at the kit.._He wears make-up?_

Maybe all the teasing Marth received from Ike and basically the whole mansion had finally gotten to him. No, Ike shook his head, he could've sworn he'd seen Sheeda using this make-up kit daily. She probaby forgot it in here.

Ike thought for a moment, it wasn't long before a smile crept onto his face. He looked over to Marth, slowly making his way over to the younger with the kit in hand..

* * *

--Fifty minutes later--

* * *

Ike decided to check the bulletin, nothing new seemed to--

New Smasher? MORE new Smasher?! Oh great, that's the last thing he needed! Who on Earth needed more lazy, good for nothing, stuck-up, idiotic, newbies?!

Wait a second..why did that statement not have the effect Ike expected?

Ike sighed, throwing himself onto the couch. Of course, the mercenary was careless enough _not_ to check who else was sitting there.

"PIKA!!" the mercenary felt a small lump crawl out from underneath him, the small pokemon frowned at him before being replaced by a glare.

"Hey Pikachu, buddy, would you mind getting me some soda?"

"Pika-pika-pi!!" and with that the small rodent had run away, rather angrily might I add.

_"AHHH!"_

Ike laughed, so Marth was awake huh?

He continued laughing a while longer before he spotted Sheeda running up to the prince's room.

_Drama queens.._

_

* * *

_

--With Marth--

_That..that..imbecile! _Marth was almost sure this was all Ike's doing.

The prince washed some more make-up off his face, struggling to get the lipstick off. _Ugh! How could've Ike gotten up before me! That's impossible! _

Marth dried himself with a towel, noticing some make-up still covered his face. He growled, splashing water at his face in an attempt to get it off.

"MARTH! What's wrong?!" Sheeda bust through the door with his Falchion.

"Nothing. I'm perfectly fi--" "Why are you wearing make-up?" _Oh come on..don't suspect the worst, don't suspect the worst, don't suspect the worst.._

"Are you--" "No! Ike did this while I was asleep" Marth shook his head, rubbing at the make-up angrily.

"Where did he even get the mak--" "You left your kit in here last night" Sheeda nodded dropping Falchion.

"So where's Ike now?" Marth shrugged, he wasn't really sure where the mercenary was, probably sleeping somewhere or eating something..

"Alright then..well anyways! Let's go get some breakfast! It's unhealthy to be wandering about on an empty stomach" Sheeda took hold of Marth's wrist, pulling the young prince out of the room. Luckily, Marth rubbed off the last of the make-up. He definatly couldn't afford Fox and Falco teasing him for the rest of the day.

--In the lobby--

Ike groaned, he was having a perfectly decent nap! Who had the guts to wake him up?!

He looked about, noticing a crowd gathered in one of the halls. The mercenary sighed, getting to his feet he walked over to the crowd, pushing past a couple of people.

He was now close enough to notice what was going on, the new Smashers huh?

Ike crossed his arms, _this has got to be some sort of joke.._

Ike shook his head in dissapointment, some more animals, why not just make this a zoo.

_Seriously, it's just some weird kid with pokemon. Oh great! MORE pokemon! Yeah, 'cause we definatly need more pokemon! _Ike sighed _and some tiny bald guy with little vegtables following him around...Well, let's just pretend he's some creature so he'll fit in. And there's this stupid wolf..and some sick guy..which I'll just consider an animal. _

Ike was definatly dissapointed, he expected better. What, no girls?

The mercenary made his way out of the crowd, he was about to take a seat back on the couch but his favorite zoo animals had taken over. Fox and Falco..

"Ike!" Ike turned around, noticing a..let's just make this scene friendly..a little princess skipping over to him.

Ike smiled, yeah, he wished. It was just Marth stomping his way over to him.

"You..you..fool! Why'd you..--" "It was tempting, hey you should be thankful. I was so close to putting a dress on you, but I decided against it" Ike stood up straight, apparantly proud of the fact he hadn't stuffed the prince into a dress.

"He might have turned you on if you had done that, huh Ike?" Ike rose a brow, turning to face Falco.

"I won't lie. Yeah, maybe he would've.." Fox and Falco looked at eachother, shrugging.

"Whatever, I bet you if I had put Bowser in a bikini it would've had the same effect on you" Fox smirked, turning to face the mercenary.

"No, because I doubt a bikini would even fit on the overgrown numbskull"

"Grrah.." Ike turned around, noticing the King of Koopa's standing right behind him.

"Hahaha!" Falco fell off the couch, soon after Fox doing the same. "Nice one Ike"

Bowser merely pointed a finger at Ike as if to warn him, then walked away.

Ike yawned, taking the opportunity to jump onto the couch. _Wow, they act like animals.._

"Well, well, if it isn't the pigeon and the dog" Fox and Falco frowned, both snapping their heads upwards. _Wolf.._

"Well, I see you weaklings somehow made it into the Smash tournament" Wolf grinned, watching Fox and Falco being consumed by rage.

"Talk about weakling! We were here before you, you..you..." Fox pointed a finger, thinking up words to throw at Wolf.

"It still takes you a while to think doens't it Fox?" Fox growled, placing his hand over his laser gun.

"Well, aren't you going to shoot me you coward?"

"You..bastard!" Fox launched himself at Wolf, Falco holding him back.

"Let go Falco!" Fox struggled to get away from his friend, to no avail.

"Let him go parakeet, he thinks he has a chance against me. Let me prove him wrong" Falco glared at Wolf before looking down at Fox, "Fox, he's just trying to get to you, ignore him dammit!"

"What's the matter, scared?" Wolf taunted, making Fox more unsteady. "I thought as much, especially from you failures. I'll see you around" Wolf waved back at the two enraged figures.

Falco let his grip on Fox go, Fox growling and stomping off.

"Fox.." Falco sighed, trailing behind his friend.

"..."

"So what was all that about?" Marth shrugged, looking over at Wolf, then back at Fox and Falco.

"I have a feeling this is what made Fox and Falco, into Fox and Falco.." Ike yawned.

_So much drama.._

"Come on Marth, let's go" Sheeda began pulling Marth into the kitchen, the prince not protesting in the least.

Ike watched the crazy lady drag his friend away. He yawned shoving his arms behind his head, _I want to marry a couch.._

--

Chapter six completed!

Well there's where Fox and Falco get their sour attitude from.

Anyways, I've planned to make a sequel to this because I'll probably only add one or two more chapters to this story. So the sequel will include more pairings.

Well people, let me know what you think!


	7. Two More Days

Disclaimor: I do not own SSBB/SSBM or any of the Smash series; nor do I own Fire Emblem.

Chapter Seven

--

Ike settled himself on his favorite couch. The couch who he had decided upon calling his soulmate. Ike didn't bother to glance around the place like many other times, but instead he favored resting, and taking a good nap here; in the middle of the lobby where everyone could bare witness to his incredible laziness.

However, his slumber was soon interupted by loud shrieks and screams; the mercenary groaned bringing himself up into a sitting position. He caught many people running around mad, Sonic who seemed to have lost his brain bumped into a wall and knocked himself unconcious. The younger smashers ran around with tears in their eyes and the more _mature _smashers screamed at one another as if arguing about it would make the situation any better.

Ike soon spotted his favorite princess standing at the entrance, wearing the same confused expression that he himself wore.

It was about time something was done. Ike stood up, taking hold of the nearest person, who at this time was Captain Falcon. "You, what's going on?"

The older man only made faces before letting out a yell. Ike twitched, sending a rough punch across the older man's face. "Breathe..and tell me what the hell is going on!"

"Cut it out!" Captain Falcon seemed to have regained his senses, and kicked the mercenary up into the air. Ike by this time had lost all his patience, and landed in front of the older with his almighty weapon up above his head. "Oh, I'll cut it out! Don't worry!"

As soon as he said those words he began bringing Ragnell down upon the other man. Mere inches away from his head, two arms took hold of his wrists; stopping him in the process. "Sheath your weapon, Ike"

Ike rolled his eyes, it was only Marth. He expected it to be some goddess calling down to him to be rewarded with eternal paradise. But no..it was just the prince. But then again, the prince was fun to tease, "Kiss me and I will" Ike grinned, seeing the disgust on the other's face.

Marth ignored the mercenary, and once again requested of him to put Ragnell away. To which, Ike only neared his face towards the prince puckering his lips. "Ike!"

Ike opened a single eye, staring down at the younger, "What? You thought I was joking? Well I'm not" Once again, he closed his eyes and neared his face even closer towards the prince. Although he soon let out a gasp as his eyes shot open. "Marth..that was a cheap shot.."

Ike dropped his weapon, shutting his eyes in agony. To this Marth smiled and brushed his bangs to the side, "Then stop acting like a five year old"

Ike stared down at the floor, "I'd send a kick below the belt too, but it wouldn't have as great an impact on you as it had on me" Ike laughed when he heard a _'hmph' _escape the other's lips.

Soon enough Captain Falcon had joined in the laughter. Well at least it was better than screaming like a distressed child.

"So..you..stupid idiot, what's going on around here?" Ike once again questioned the older man. Captain Falcon sat on the ground laughing it out, until he heard Ike's question; he growled ignoring the young mercenary.

"Captain Falcon..what's going on here?" Marth directed his question toward the older man; who only stood up abruptly and took hold of the prince's hands, "Master Hand is in a coma and they're planning on postponing the tournament until things clear up, anything else you need my love?" Marth twitched, but shook his head_. So it's Master Hand then_..?

Ike glanced from Marth to Captain Falcon before letting out an, "Ooooh, I'm going to tell Samussss" Captain Falcon snapped his head towards Ike then began charging his all time famous punch, "why you..!"

"Quick! Marth, flash him something!" Marth twithced, unsheathing Falchion and swinging it towards Ike. Ike rolled away and began running out of the lobby, "I'm going to tell Sheeda you slept with..King Dedede!" Marth growled, holding back his anger and stomping out the OTHER exit. _That..that..UGH! What did he eat today!? Five poungs of sugar?!_

Fox and Falco grinned, catching a glimpse of the scene. They turned towards eachother before letting out a roar of laughter and deciding upon what to do next. They had a pretty good idea.

--

Well the announcement regarding Master Hand's coma, and the postponing of the tournament had already been made. The speakers shut off and many were left speechless.

Why was Master Hand in a coma in the first place? Many ended up saying he fell off the stairs and ended up injured. But Master Hand always hovered ABOVE the ground, could falling down a couple of steps keep someone in a coma?

Marth sat up in his bed, _two more days..._

Yes, only two more days. They had given them two days to pack their belongings and say their goodbyes.

"Can't sleep either?" Marth nodded. Ike let out a heavy sigh as he got himself to his feet. "Come on, let's go get a midnight snack" Marth was about to protest, but the time he would spend with Ike was limited, that is, until the tournament began again; so he decided to join his friend.

They walked down towards the kitchen in silence, Ike still seemed sleepy. Perhaps because he had wasted all his energy in the morning acting stupidly.

Ike scrambled through the refrigirator, until he pulled out a fruit salad and a bowl full of ice cream. "Here"

The mercenary grinned, handing Marth the fruit salad and sitting himself down on a nearby stool to enjoy his ice cream. "A girl has to keep herself fit, so eat up" Marth just sat there, before taking Ike's ice cream and trading it with his own fruit salad, "No, YOU eat up. You're too fat!"

Ike gave the prince a dazed look, smiling to himself and responding, "I wouldn't be talking if I were you"

Marth made a face and kicked the mercenary under the table, "Well you're not me so deal with it, fatty"

Ike laughed a bit, taking a strawberry and shoving it into his mouth, "You know Marth, I wouldn't go around calling people fat. It's not proper for a prince"

Marth gave a huff and shoved spoonfulls of ice cream into his mouth, Ike who was staring at the prince only gave him a puzzled look, "Geez, you eat like you're pregnant.."

"..."

There was silence between them, it felt like an eternity, up until Ike broke it with a stupid question, "Are you?" Marth's eyes went wide, "E-excuse me?! I'm a MALE! I don't know if you've noticed or not!"

Ike let a devilish grin creep upon his features, "Not with those looks" the young mercenary rested his chin upon his hand, staring at the younger who seemed to be annoyed. "Will you sto--" "Hey guys, out on a date?"

Both men snapped thier heads toward the door, where their two favorite zoo animals seemed to be standing; Fox and Falco.

"I could ask you two the same" Ike spit back, crossing his arms across his chest. To this, Fox and Falco turned towards eachother and began laughing. "Really? Which one of us looks femenine?" Marth began twitching, _I swear! I'm going to shave my head, get some surgery, and gain a couple of pounds!_

"So, what are you two doing anyways?" Fox questioned, as if his own suspicious would get him anywhere.

"That's none of your business.." Marth responded, placing his half-eaten bowl of ice cream down onto the table.

Falco smiled, tapping Fox on the shoulder. Fox glanced over at him only to have Falco whisper something into his ear, hearing what needed to be heard Fox grinned turning back towards the two swordsmen.

"Couldn't find yourself a girlfriend, Ike?"

Marth stood up, walking over to the refrigirator and pouring himself a nice, cold, glass of lemonade. Meanwhile, Ike seemed to be in deep thought.

Ike swore Fox resembled a dog in some ways, and Falco a nagging old lady. _That's what they think..._

"Maybe..Couldn't find yourself a bitch Fox?"

Marth spit out his lemonade, _Ike must not be in a good mood.._

Falco laughed until Fox gave the damn parakeet a death glare. "Have fun on your romantic night out then.." Finally, Fox and Falco had left. Leaving a pondering Marth, and a rather expressionless Ike.

Marth shrugged turning his attention towards the clock. _1:01 a.m. _Marth yawned, hearing a loud bam the young prince turned around noticing the sleeping figure of Ike on the table. The younger of the two smiled, taking a seat next to his friend.._I wonder what Sheeda is doing..I haven't seen her around lately.._

* * *

--With Sheeda--

* * *

Sheeda shut her eyes, sinking into the warmth of her bed. _Two more days and Marth and I get to go home and start our lives as a happy new family...Two more days.. _The princess smiled thinking back on what had occured just the night before.

_It was all for the best..If I hadn't done that I would have never obtained some time alone with my dear prince. Although now there's an excuse.. _She grinned, almost deviously. Sure, she had done something terrible but she found it to be the only way out.

_Sorry Master Hand, but in injuring you..I get some time off with Marth.. _She fell asleep, smiling nonetheless as she thought about how life would change for her when she got back home. _Two more days.._

--

Done!

Whoo! I finally got the chance to update. Thank you everyone who's reviewed, I love you all. (:

Next chapter will hopefully be up in a couple of days.

Let me know what you think!


	8. The Movies

* * *

Disclaimor: I do not own SSBB/SSBM or any of the Smash series.

Chapter eight

--

Marth packed his belongings slowly, he really didn't want to go. This tournament was his entertainment, he loved it. Why did Master Hand have to get hurt?

He sighed, folding one of his light blue colored tunics and placing it gently into his luggage.

Why was he packing things so slowly, knowing Ike he'd come in here any minute and m--

"Hey, Marth!" The door slammed open, sending papers flying everywhere; along with some of his clothes that were now scattered all over the floor. The prince frowned, sitting down miserably and looking up at his friend.

"...What?" Ike rose a brow, shrugging off the prince's saddened expression. He took a seat next to the prince, placing a rather large map onto Marth's lap. "Look! There's pretty good places around here."

Marth glanced down at the map then back up to Ike as if questioning the older if he was stupid. "Yeah.."

"Don't act like you already knew, come on. Put on your make-up and tiara so we can go" Ike jumped up, running over to the door and opening it for the two of them.

"I'm not going Ike...I have a lot of packing to do.." Marth glanced at his friend before returning to pack. The prince began folding his clothing and placing it neatly into his luggage before two strong hands wrapped around him and picked him up. "Whaa-"

The prince had been thrown over the other's shoulder as they both headed out the door. "I wasn't asking you if you wanted to go Marth, I said come."

Marth crossed his arms, sighing as both males made their way outside of the mansion.

* * *

--Outside--

* * *

"You know, you have a very rude way of getting a person to come somewhere with you" Marth walked next to his friend, as Ike gazed about somewhat amazed he hadn't noticed this town when he first arrived at the mansion.

"Yeah well what do you want me to do? Get on my knees and beg for you to come?" Ike didn't spare a glance towards Marth, but rather looked down at his map.

"That doesn't sound too bad. Maybe you could try that next time" Marth smiled when Ike waved the prince off in annoyance.

Ike, rather than watch where he's going decided that the map would tell him exactly where he's went. Therefore, earning him several "watch where you're going!" and "Hey!"

Ike didn't really care, all he wanted to do was find something entertaining to do. Then..he saw it.

"Marth...Let's go to the movies," Marth frowned, slapping a hand against his forehead.

"I don't have time for this. Sheeda is probably furious by now, and...that's too..nevermind, I'm leaving."

The young prince began walking away; Ike sighed walking over to the younger and tossing him once again over his shoulder.

"It's only 1:00pm, she's not going to bite your head off...on second thought she might" Ike shrugged, walking over to the ticket window "but whatever."

Marth sighed, looking over his shoulder he found Ike in deep thought. "Hey Marth, what should we watch?"

Marth turned his attention to the "Now Playing" screen. _Hm...Blood B-- woah not that one for sure. Hm...Love's True Arising, aw that sounds nice._

"What about 'Love's True Arising'?" Marth looked over at Ike once again, searching for approval. But Ike didn't look like he was approving much.

"Are you trying to give off the wrong impression?" Ike rose a brow, giving Marth a quick glance before looking back at the movie list. "You know what, let a man handle this, princess Marth."

Marth rolled his eyes, kicking Ike in the chest "will you put me down already, you think a guy carrying a guy doesn't give off a wrong impression?"

Ike merely tossed the prince to the side, his full attention being on which movie he should watch. He finally came to a conclusion, which to Marth's horror, was a gorey film.

Marth stood up, dusting himself off. "You could've been nicer about whe--" "You're right, I could've."

The young prince crossed his arms, glaring at his friend for being so rude. Speaking of rude, what was he doing?

Ike reached towards the Altean, taking the younger's wallet and to his surprise, paying for the tickets.

"...why--" "Well I'm not paying for the tickets so you might aswell."

The prince sighed, catching his wallet as it was tossed back at him. Shoving it into his pocket, Ike dragged the younger into the theatre.

* * *

--At the mansion--

* * *

Sheeda paced back and forth, becoming more irritated every second.

_Where. Is. MARTH?!_

_He's certainly not in his room. OR in the mansion, I've checked every. single. ROOM!!_ Sheeda gritted her teeth, pacing back and forth.

_Maybe he's ran away with another woman! Just so he won't be with me anymore! Well, I'll show him who's boss!_

Sheeda growled, marching over to her dear prince's room.

Her smile was almost maniacal, insane perhaps.

_He'll learn his lesson._

And with that, the young princess opened the unlocked door. Slamming it shut right after she was in.

* * *

--Outside--

* * *

"That was the worst movie I have ever seen!" Marth exclaimed, crossing his arms as he paced himself quickly.

"Worst? It scared the shit out of you! You jumped so many times I thought you were having a seizure" Ike grinned, when Marth gave a soft 'huff' and quickened his pace even more.

"It was idiotic, that's why."

Ike began laughing as he caught up to Marth, "That's why you were clinging to every sane person that was at the very least, ten feet away from you?"

A small tint of pink rose up on the bridge of Marth's nose. The prince pouted angrily, taking the matter more seriously than Ike.

"I..I was doing no such thing," Ike ceased his laughter, this time wearing a smug look.

"That's why you held onto me for about thirty minutes? But who am I to complain, I can't say I didn't enjoy it," Ike grinned, making Marth even more embarassed.

"I..I it's..not even true!" Ike shrugged letting the matter drop. He glanced around once again, there were so many nice places around this town. If he had only seen them earlier he would've spent his time here instead of on the couch.

"Hey Marth, want some ice cream?" Marth glared at his friend, he obviously was still angered at the mercenary.

"I'll take your loving gaze as a yes," Ike went up to a stand, ordering two ice cream cones. He would definatly pay for it this time, Marth was mad enough as it seemed. Handing the ice cream over to the prince, the mercenary pondered once again on where to go to next.

Marth on the other hand, stood there with his ice cream cone; obviously still embarassed on how the movie incident had gone.

The prince licked the ice cream once before smashing it against the mercenary's face.

"Now we're even!" The Altean stomped away from his friend, making his way back to the mansion. _Stupid..Ike.._

Ike blinked, swiping some ice cream off of his face.

"Ohhh, that guy got dissed by his girl," Ike had to laugh at that one, if only Marth was here to hear it.

--

Chapter Eight done!

Poor Marth doesn't know what he's expecting back at the mansion.

Well, sorry it took me so long to update. There will probably be one more chapter until the sequal.

So, any suggestions?


	9. Soap Opera Lies

Disclaimor: I do not own SSBB/SSBM or any of the Smash series

Chapter nine

---

Marth rubbed his temples as he approached the mansion. He stopped right in front of the door, taking a deep breath in and letting it out more or so calmly. He pushed the doors open trying his best to smile. Link turned around and waved at the prince.

"Hey Marth!" the elf-boy ran over to him, jumping excitedly in front of the young noble. "Guess what?!"

Marth watched the man in amusement, before asking him, "What?"

Link looked around, leaning in and whispering softly "I asked Zelda out and..."

Marth listened carefully, afraid that he'd miss the answer Link was about to give him.

"SHE SAID YES!!" Link jumped onto Marth, ruffling his hair as they both fell over. Marth shoved the other off, wincing at the loud scream that had almost left him deaf.

"Congra--" "Thanks you, thank you, thank you!" He jumped onto the young prince again, giving him a tight bear hug before jumping to his feet.

"Now I must tend to my dear beauty. Later Marth!" with that he skipped away, dissapearing around a corner.

Marth sighed getting himself to his feet. He glanced around before something came to him. _I wonder where Sheeda is..._

The young prince dusted himself off, making his way over to the staircase, unprepared for what was about to come...

* * *

---

* * *

He entered the room, triping over something and taking a face-plant. He pushed himself up with his hands, untill he was on his knees. Hearing a faint breath, he couldn't detect where exactly it was coming from so he stayed low to the ground keeping one hand on Falchion.

"Grwet oouff!"

Marth jumped, looking down and spotting Ike he got to his feet immedeatly, moving to the side so the other could stand.

"Why were you on the ground?" Marth asked as the older male slowly stood, stretching out ever so slowly.

"Because...Some stuff was..Just look around the room! Everything is thrown everywhere!" Ike signaled out to the rest of the room, it surely was a mess. Clothes and papers were scattered everywhere a lamp or two broken on the ground.

"By the way Ike, how did you manage to get here before me?" Ike shrugged, rubbing the aching out of his neck. He walked over to his bed and looked around at all the torn sheets.

Just then he noticed a small envelope he had not seen there before. But then again he hadn't seen most of this stuff broken and torn on the floor.

Picking it up, he looked it over not finding and appropriate address. Shrugging he tore it open, pulling a thin piece of paper out.

He began to read :

_Dear Marth,_

_It is with great content that I announce this to you. Yes, remember the word content._

_My mission was for you to recieve this letter, might it being going there myself or sending it in another's hands._

"This font is so small" Ike squinted, trying to figure out what the next few sentences said.

"Give me that!" Marth snatched the letter from Ike's hands. Turning his attention towards the mercenary.

"You nosey mercenary" "You femenine looking prince"

Marth rolled his eyes, as he read the letter to himself.

_Although I don't trust many men these days, they merely turn their backs on you when you need them._

_Or decide to stab you when you're not looking._

_Well the good news anyways might get excitement, chills, or even an uneccessary reaction out of you._

_..._

_Your father, King Cornelius, your sister, Ellis, and all of you beloved kingdom has fallen._

_You see? Did I not tell you-you would be pleased._

_Altea has been annihalated._

_Enjoy yourself Prince Marth._

_Farewell--_

Marth's eyes widened as he stood frozen, jaw hanging, and trembling out of fear. He shook his head, reading the letter over and over and over and over again, trying to convince himself the letter was false.

He argued with himself, despite the inability to reason. He struggled for what seemed like hours untill a knock came from the door.

"Hello, is anyone in there?"

Marth frowned, holding back tears, and approached the door. Ike watched, sitting down on his bed waiting for the soap opera to begin.

"Hello is a--" The door opened. "Sheeda!"

The young prince ran up the princess, clinging onto her for dear life. Perhaps afraid she would vanish aswell.

"Sh-Sheeda!!"

Sheeda tried to look surprised as she ran her fingers through the prince's hair, trying to comfort her young husband.

"What's wrong my love?"

It took Marth a few seconds to register what Sheeda had said; he let her go and handed the Talis princess the letter.

Sheeda read over the letter, acting terrified at the news. She teared up and began sobbing, hugging her dear prince as if it were the end of the world.

"I'm..so sorry Marth! How could this have happend!"

Marth struggled to keep himself from crying, trying to mumble a couple of words out, but he found it difficult to speak.

After a few dramatic seconds of crying, the two pulled apart. Standing as sad as they had been for the last five minutes.

"Well..."

Marth began but couldn't find the right words to express the loss of his kingdom and loved ones.

"Marth..."

Marth took a deep breath, glancing over at Sheeda as she spoke. The princess walked up to him, placing her small hands onto his. She took a moment to think things through before looking at him seriously.

"You can...always come and live in Talis with me, afterall we are married."

The young prince looked down, sighing. Seconds later he nodded, hugging his beloved for the kind comfort.

"Thank you Sheeda."

He lightly cupped her face, trying his best to smile.

"You're welcome my prince."

Marth smiled warmly, embracing his young wife in his arms. The other smiled, releasing him moments later.

"I need to relax...I'll be right back, I need some water."

Marth shook his head, pressing a fragile hand up to his forehead and making his way out of the room.

_Click_

The door shut.

Sheeda let out a loud sigh, grinning.

"You're an evil little bitch."

Sheeda looked over her shoulder, finding Ike all too relaxed on his comfty bed.

"Thank you."

Ike rolled his eyes, watching the princess exit the room. He stared at the ceiling, then glanced at the letter.

"Remind me never to get married."

* * *

---

* * *

Done!

I know it could have been better but this chapter was just supposed to be about what happend before they all returned back home.

Anyways, thank you my dear reviewers! You all definatly inspired me to continue this story, and gave me great ideas!

:)


End file.
